


let’s be honest

by starruly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly
Summary: Just because things don’t go as planned doesn’t mean that they go wrong.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	let’s be honest

Kiyoko remembered that day as being horribly cold. Practice had just ended and she had been the last to leave, checking if all the volleyball equipment had been put back into the correct places. Just like always, it had been (thanks to the extensive nagging from Sugawara and Ennoshita no less.)

Kiyoko shivered as she turned around to lock the gymnasium door, pulling firmly after to make sure it was secure. She unzipped her coin pouch and slipped the key inside for safe keeping. She started her trek home, her boots keeping her warm yet their heaviness making her feet drag in the snow. She sighed as she slung her bag over her shoulder, stuffing her other hand far into her pocket.

Just as she made it to the school gate, she heard something besides the crunch of her feet in the snow. She looked up from the ground and saw a girl who was shouting, waving her hand excitedly while running to her.

“Kiyoko-san! Kiyoko-san!”

Kiyoko smiled and waved just as Yachi jogged up, her body becoming a bit warmer. “Hi, Hitoka-chan. Were you waiting for me?” 

Yachi instantly went bright red while shaking her hand back and forth. “N-No! I mean, I wasn’t..” She went to scratch the back of her head and laughed awkwardly. “Well, maybe.”

Kiyoko smiled warmly and started walking with Yachi at her side, albeit slower than she had been. “Did you need something?” Yachi breath slowed as she walked and twiddled her fingers a bit. “Actually,” she stammered, “there was something.” 

Kiyoko slowed to a stop, sensing that the situation was serious. “What is it, Hitoka-chan?”

Yachi looked up, finally meeting Kiyoko’s eyes. Yachi’s eyes were watery and her face scarlet. Kiyoko also noticed her trembling hands, so she put them together and held them in place right in front of her chest. “Tell me what’s wrong, Yachi.”

“I like you, Kiyoko-san.” 

Kiyoko’s grip on Yachi’s hand loosened and she cocked her head. “I know that. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Yachi blinked, her mouth curling up without her realizing. She started laughing, at first it was a giggle but then it was full out gut-laughter. Kiyoko still had Yachi’s hands in her own, thoroughly confused. ‘Of course I like Hitoka. Why wouldn’t I?’

Yachi gasped for breath, tears streaking down her face and she tried to regain the seriousness she had before. “No, Kiyoko-san! I-I,” she snorted, “I’m confessing to you!”

Kiyoko blinked just as Yachi had moments ago, her face slowly growing red. She looked down at the ground and back up into Yachi’s eyes and couldn’t help herself. “Oh my God,” she puffed out, “oh my God!” She started laughing harder than she had in years, her sides going into stickers. Yachi had the self control of a toddler around a candy bowl, so she started back up again right alongside her. 

They cackled for what seemed like hours, in the dim streetlights and had resorted to holding each other up so neither of them would fall into the snow.

As they calmed down and held onto each other tightly, Kiyoko put her head into Yachi’s neck and smiled, sighing loudly. “I hope you can still love me even though I’m an imbecile, Hitoka-chan.” Yachi held onto Kiyoko’s neck, surprised that her own legs hadn’t gone out yet. “Kiyoko-san, I’m just as dumb. We’re a perfect match.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!!! it’s been about 5 months since i’ve wrote anything, so there’s probably some typos in it somewhere ;; i wanted to write this because of #1, it’s getting cold outside, #2 lesbian vocaloid songs have been my shit for the past 3 months. again, tysm for reading this!! hope you liked it :3


End file.
